Automated analyzers use different types of consumables, e.g. multiwell plates, tip racks, reagent cassettes, and/or other types of solid containers to perform an automated analytical assay. Once the assay steps for which a consumable or container is needed has been performed and the consumable or container is no longer needed, it is commonly transported to a waste compartment or waste bin as solid waste. The solid waste is accumulated in the waste compartment or waste bin. When the compartment or waste bin is full, the operator has to empty the compartment or remove the waste bin and either replace it with an empty waste bin or empty the waste bin and place it back in the analyzer. The waste capacity often dictates the maximum number of tests the analyzer can perform before the waste is removed.
In US20130065797, the filling level of a waste bin is monitored using a camera. The solid waste bin can be opened each time the waste bin drawer is emptied.
The present invention provides for a new method, analyzer and system which improve the waste capacity of an automated analyzer.